The disclosed embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for preventing or reducing the severity of hemorrhoids, and in particular, a method, apparatus, and system for preventing or reducing the severity of hemorrhoids during or immediately after labor or childbirth.
As many as 43% of women experience some type of obstetric complication during their childbirth hospitalization. Danel, American Journal of Public Health, 2003 93(4): 631-634. One of these labor and delivery-related complications is hemorrhoids, and in particular thrombosed external hemorrhoids (THE). It is reported that as many as 20-34% of pregnant women develop THE. Abramowitz, Gynecol Obstet Fertil, 2003 31(6): 546-549.
In many countries, standard medical delivery positions, such as semi-sitting or dorsal lithotomy, require the patient to lie on her back. These standard medical delivery positions are believed to contribute to delivery-related hemorrhoids. These positions appear to increase intra-pelvic blood pressure when compared to other delivery positions, such as positions with the patient on hands and knees, or on the side, as in some Eastern countries. The reduction in pressure provided by non-supine or dorsal lithotomy delivery positions, however, appears to be enough to reduce the occurrence of THE. The primary reason obstetricians utilize these standard delivery positions, though, is because it places the patient in a preferred position for quickly performing emergency procedures, such as a Caesarian section. Thus, delivery-related hemorrhoids will persist as a complication in childbirths utilizing standard medical delivery positions.
Further, it is well known that mid-wives sometimes gently push on the anus or perianal area during crowning. This mild pressure often prevents the occurrence of THE. Unfortunately, to date, no one has developed a device for preventing or reducing hemorrhoids formed during or shortly after childbirth.
Additionally, some pharmaceutical companies have recently begun to look at this problem. So far they have been unable to address hemorrhoids caused by the labor and childbirth process because the same hormones that permit the elasticity of blood vessels in the anus are also responsible for the elasticity of tendons and joints, which is necessary for the birth process. Further, many physicians will be reluctant to prescribe any medication that is unnecessary during pregnancy.
Thus, new methods and apparatus are desired to prevent or reduce the severity of child delivery-related hemorrhoids.